Aushkia
~Lady of the Pure~ Description The Church The church of Aushkia is perhaps one of the most widespread faiths throughout the world of Mel'heron as health is an important part of everyone's life. The church itself is mainly dominated by females, however, this is just by coincidence and the church welcomes male followers as well. The church is divided into two main sections. The clerics and the paladins. The clerics make up the largest number whilst paladins of Aushkia only make up roughly 20% of the church. Role of the Church in the community The clerics of Aushkia act as healers, fighting off plague and sickness, tending to peoples wounds and providing protection to those in need. The paladins of Aushkia take a more active role, seeking out the causes of disease and bringing them to an end, searching for the impure and leading them onto the path of redemption. Hierarchy The Cathedral of Purity rests on the mainland and is the heart of the Aushkian church. Here resides the Council, always a trio consisting of a man and two women. The council keep in contact with all the temples, keeping watch for any outbreaks of plague and disease, sending assistance to those temples that require it. The Cathedral also acts as a school, providing training in the healing arts. The ranks of the church are (cleric/paladin) acolyte/initiate, deacon/purger, purifier, priest/righteous purifier and high priest/holy purifier. After achieving high priest/holy purifier there is a chance the cleric/paladin will become a white maiden/blue saint. This faction of the church is comprised mainly of the champions and headed by the chosen. They are dotted around the land at their own temples much like any other member of the church however in times of need the council will call them to gather and purge the area of whatever ails it. The chosen of Aushkia will head the group at these times and then return to traveling from temple to temple across the lands. The saints and maidens also bless items with divine magic which the council then distribute among their temples. Temples Temples to Aushkia appear in all parts of the world. Even the most sinister of towns will often allow a temple to be constructed there. The temples themselves are usually not as grand as those of the other gods. Each temple has a main area of worship which has some body of water representing the tears of Aushkia. Branching off from the main area is a small room protected with wards against evil wherein the clerics can call forth extraplanar beings for counsel and aid in times of need. The temples also provide beds for the sick and sanctuary to those in need. Temples of great size sometimes have wards against combat inside the temple walls. Relations of a priest to the temple The clerics of Aushkia most often live in their temple where they can be there to tend to the wounded. Those that do not live in the temple are always situated close by. Most paladins also live near or in the temple, acting as guards. However, paladins are the most likely to be out of the temple and moving around. Attitude Towards demons, devils and evil gods Although a good deity, she is not out for smiting down evil. Aushkia shows compassion and thus finds ways for evil to be redeemed rather than destroyed. Demons and devils are frowned upon for their intent to hurt. As such they are never ever summoned and are most often banished if encountered. Aushkia's nemesis is Bythola, the plague witch. She is everything that Aushkia strives to purify. Towards war Most clerics of Aushkia are pacifists to some degree. They frown upon war as it results in many casualties. They will aid the wounded but will not be on the front line destroying the foe. Category:Gods